You're a mess
by kimihime97
Summary: Izaya was a clean person by nature. Shizuo...well, he was Shizuo. Sometimes Izaya forgot about that. Based off of my 'Be my Escape'. Contains irked Izaya and pudding obsessed Shizuo.


**Yet another Izuo! This one is based off of my fic 'Be My Escape', though you don't have to read that one to get the main idea of this one. This is just one of the many glimpses into the life of Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo. **

**Enjoy.**

If there was one thing Izaya couldn't stand it was a dirty house. He had always taken pride in his ability to keep his room clean when he still lived at home with his folks, always adored the organization he put into his desk, his shelves and drawers. Organization made things a whole lot easier to find, made everything faster and, well, it looked nice. Even now in his own home everything was, for the most part, organized. His laptop desk was clean and free of any stray papers, all of his required paper work sitting in neat stacks right beside the key board. Every pencil, every pen was placed in a little holder kept at the corner of the desk and he always, _always _remembered to dust regularly.

Izaya took pride in his organization, loved it.

Then, Shizuo Heiwajima started staying over. Sometimes the blonde brute would sleep over for weeks on end. It was so frequent that Izaya wondered why he didn't just move in already, but he didn't ask. Not now, at least.

Shizuo had always been an impulsive one, even back in high school. Izaya knew from experience that the blonde had little regard for what people thought, that he focused too much on other things to bother with the mundane. However, Izaya did _not _remember Shizuo being such a messy housemate. They'd lived together for a while before Izaya left for college, back when their romance was still blossoming in the aftermath of Shizuo's downward spiraling life. But...Shizuo had never been _messy. _A little unorganized, yes, but never messy.

It started with a few shirts thrown here and there in Izaya's bedroom. Okay, that was understandable because, really, Shizuo didn't care about anything first thing in the morning. Izaya couldn't expect him to care about where his night shirts landed when he changed. Then it progressed to Shizuo's wet towels lying on the bathroom floor or left hanging on his bedroom door. That had Izaya a little miffed, but only because wet towels smelled funny after being left out for a while. He still picked them up, though, and tossed them into the washer and went about his day.

Then, Shizuo started leaving dishes _everywhere_ in the house. Cups in the living room, plates in the bedroom, and for heaven's sake why did Shizuo even have a _spoon _in the bathroom? Seriously, that part had Izaya stumped. He wanted to ask but he had a feeling the answer the blonde was going to give him would be...ridiculous, at best.

Candy wrappers littering the living room table was a small irritation. Shizuo's glasses being left on ever flat surface available was perfectly fine. However what wasn't fine was, to his own surprise, the pudding cups that lined his computer desk. Shizuo had used the computer last night when Izaya had gone to bed early, something Izaya never minded. However, it was now apparent that the blonde had gotten hungry...for six cups of pudding.

"You've got to be kidding me," Izaya groaned, running a hand through his hair. He was still pretty tired, having just woken up twenty minutes ago. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before turning and making his way towards the bathroom.

Shizuo had just gotten out of the shower when he walked in, a towel wrapped around his waist and...was that a pudding cup and spoon in his hand? The brown eyed blonde stared at Izaya, spoon half way to his mouth, wet hair matted to his forehead. Izaya arched an eyebrow, tilting his head. "...Are you seriously eating pudding in the shower?"

"No..." Shizuo murmured, licking the pudding from off the spoon. "...I'm eating pudding _after _my shower."

Izaya rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, jutting out a hip. "I hope you plan on washing that spoon and, you know, actually throwing your trash away instead of leaving it around my house again."

Shizuo blushed slightly, smiling slightly as he glanced away. "I was gonna clean the ones on the desk up..."

"Mhm," Izaya nodded, looking down to see another wet towel lying on the floor. The towel Shizuo used for his hair, no doubt. "You know, I think your lazy teen years finally hit you at the ripe age of twenty three."

"Oh shut up," Shizuo rolled his eyes and started eating his pudding again. "I'm not lazy."

"No, but you sure are messy," Izaya grunted as he snatched the towel off of the floor with a huff. He looked at Shizuo with a small frown. "Have you any idea how gross these towels smell when you leave them around?"

Shizuo stuck out his tongue; ah yes, how mature. Izaya shook his head and left the bathroom, tossing the wet towel into the laundry hamper as he made his way back into the living room. He strode into the kitchen to make coffee, rubbing the back of his neck as he waited for the drink to brew. There was a shuffling from the living room, Shizuo most likely moving around looking for something. Izaya brushed it off; he really didn't care.

He loved Shizuo to death but sometimes...

He drank his coffee black, not filled to the brim with sugar like his lover did. He couldn't stand overly sweet things. He padded towards the living room, pausing in the doorway to stare at the scene before him.

Shizuo was walking around the living room with the trash bin that was usually kept by Izaya's desk, tossing away pudding cups, candy wrappers and other trash he had left behind the night before. Izaya scoffed to himself, taking a sip of his coffee. "Feeling guilty?"

Shizuo glanced up and then shrugged, the unbuttoned white short hanging loosely from his shoulders. "I'm not just gonna leave my mess here when I leave."

"You're going home today?" Izaya murmured, frowning slightly.

"Just for a few days," Shizuo replied, scooping up another stray wrapper. "I've got some errands to run tomorrow near my place and everything."

"You've never cleaned your messes before," Izaya reminded with the smallest of smirks.

Shizuo paused and then flushed. "Sorry."

"Don't be."

"I keep leaving messes."

"I don't mind."

"I'm a mess."

Izaya laughed then, setting his coffee down on the living room table as he approached the blonde, wrapping his arms around him. "Yes, but even so, I still love you. I suppose."

There was a lot of kissing after that, kissing Shizuo reluctantly had to stop because he was running _way _late for work. Izaya saw him off with a soft smile and an, 'I love you', before he retired back to his room. A little nap wouldn't hurt.

He flopped not so gracefully onto his bed and then blinked, eyes narrowing as he felt the wet...thing pressing against his stomach. He heaved himself up only to see the towel Shizuo had previously used to dry off his body, lying carelessly on his side of the bed.

Unbelievable.

Izaya almost groaned in pure frustration...but then he sighed, smiling a bit and tossing the towel aside.

If there was one thing Izaya hated, it was a dirty house. However, the things Shizuo left lying around were a form of evidence to prove that, yes, Shizuo had been here and this all wasn't some dream.

A dirty house couldn't be too bad...as long as the other male actually picked up after himself once in a while.

**Okay, seriously this came to mind as I was doing laundry for my mom and siblings. Like, there were just clothes everywhere, then I found yogurt cups and water bottles and just had to apply it to these dorks. Poor Izaya.**


End file.
